


Behind The Mask

by MochiiPrincess



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiPrincess/pseuds/MochiiPrincess
Summary: The first kiss in a relationship is always a big step, but this is true for no one more than Sal, for whom a first kiss means he has to take off his mask and show you what lies underneath.





	Behind The Mask

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Your words were a soft assurance, fingers hovering ever so gently above the clasps that held Sal’s prosthetic over his face. You had known him for years now, been dating for months more, yet not once had you ever seen Sal’s face; his real face, laying behind the mask. It didn’t bother you. Sal had shown next to nobody his face, was more comfortable under the protection of his prosthetic. What exactly lay beneath the mask didn’t matter, didn’t change anything about who Sal was.

Still, knowing him, loving him for so long, you couldn’t help but want to express it: to touch him, kiss him - and to do that, to really do it, he’d need to take off the mask.

“I know.” His answer came after a thoughtful pause, head bobbing softly as he assured you that he was ready. Sal was nervous, that much was obvious; it radiated from him, washing over you, intensifying your own worries. Still, you kept a brave face, a kind smile, slowly unclasping the bottom strap of Sal’s mask.

“If you change your mind tell me ok?” His silence made your gaze turn firm, meeting his eye with an insistent look, ”Promise?” Sal had, at least, the grace to look a bit bashful as he spoke his promise. You both knew how far he would push himself, how deeply uncomfortable he would make himself, just to make sure others were happy - especially you. Telling him, teaching him, that his discomfort did not, would not ever, make you happy was a slow process but it was sinking in gradually; progress you were more than proud of him for.

Your fingers were gentle as they moved to the upper strap of his mask and Sal couldn’t help the goosebumps that erupted over his skin at the soft feeling of your fingers in his his hair, brushing against his scalp.

You moved slowly, gently positioning your hands to take hold of the corners of his mask. Your eyes stayed on his, offering reassurance, searching for any sign of hesitance. Yet, even at your pace, generous as to allow Sal to stop you should he change his mind, you found none.

Lifting his mask from his face you kept your expression decidedly neutral, forcedly blank, fearing that even the smallest quirk of lip or brow may discourage Sal from letting your eyes rove the finally bared skin of his face.

Deep scars marred pale flesh, hard, heavy lines pulled tight over his skin. Even now, so many years later, you could see where chunks had been ripped from his face, a portion of his upper lip entirely missing, torn away and replaced by scar tissue. His nose was bent, crooked and disfigured, and his right eye was a patchwork of scars and stitching. But, what struck you more than anything, was the look in Sal’s eye. He looked so completely vulnerable, moreso than you’d ever seen him. You could see it too in the set of his shoulders, hard and stiff, the way his lips pursed hard together in a forced expression of calm.

Your expression softened as one of your hands raised to ever so gently cradle Sal’s jaw, thumb rubbing just slightly over one of the more deeply ingrained scars along his skin. As you smiled at him, soft and loving, you could feel Sal’s tension drop.

You were looking at him, smiling at him, gaze still holding as much love now as they had before. Somewhere, Sal had known you would never have thought of him differently for his appearance, but to have the fear put so completely to rest was the release of a weight Sal hadn’t even been aware he’d been carrying. Even as he found his eyes stinging, growing misty, you just kept smiling, fond, loving.

“Can I kiss you Sal?”

“Mhmm. I mean, uh. Y-yeah. Sure.” Unable to help but chuckle at an answer so completely and wholly Sal you grinned even more brightly, smile fading only as you pressed your lips to his.

You were gentle, slow; you knew Sal had never done this before, and with so much going on in the moment you feared overwhelming him. Still, he responded well, all things considered, slowly beginning to follow your lead as his marred lips moved against yours.

Though Sal’s hands stayed clasped in front of him, fingers fiddling, unsure just what to do with them, his mouth began to press closer to yours, body leaning towards you. Even as you pulled away Sal found himself lingering, rooted to the spot, some part of him still wishing for your warmth, your lips on his.

“I love you Sal.” As if he wasn’t blushing enough your words made him burn all the darker, ears flaming red; he’d heard the words a hundred times before, spoken them himself just as much, yet in the moment he couldn’t help but flush.

“Love you too Y/n.”

A moment passed in comfortable, adoring silence, though just as you turned to grab Sal’s mask for him you heard him call out to you again.

“Um, hey… Would you mind… could we do that again?”


End file.
